General Cleaning
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A comic to fic adaptation of the hentai comic by the same name. Credit to Kogeiken for the original comic.


**Time for another installment of me making a fanfiction version of an existing hentai comic. I'm in no way responsible for the existence of this comic, I'm just giving it a different version to be enjoyed in a different form. Credit to Kogeiken for the original comic. Apologies if there were actually more people working on it, but that was the only actual name I've been able to find.**

* * *

Chichi, despite being busy with housework, was actually enjoying a bit of peace and quiet. With Goku and Gohan around, it was nearly impossible for her to do any normal cleaning around the house, and for the passed few years cleaning had been a matter of just tidying up what she could when she could and keeping the place presentable. At the moment though, Goku was out fishing, and Gohan was visiting his grandparents, which gave Chichi the opportunity to switch out the winter clothes for the summer clothes. The life of a housewife is hard, she thought as she headed to the closet, the box of clothes pressing against her large chest, but it needed to be done.

Chichi reached the storage room, opening the wooden door and finding, to her dismay, that it was still a disorganized mess. She knew for a fact she'd asked Goku to deal with this weeks ago, but of course he hadn't. She didn't even know why she was surprised. All he ever did was train, same with Gohan despite her trying to help him be apart of the real world as well.

It seemed Chichi would have to be the one to organize the storage room as well. Chichi began to sort through the boxes in search of the summer clothes, wondering to herself about Goku, how there was always so much work to be done because of him, how she never had time to not be working around the house, how he couldn't even use his powers to help her out a little. They were just idol thoughts of course, but she'd been having them more and more.

As she searched through the storage area, she found a box that she didn't actually recognize, as it had been stored away so long ago. Her eyes widened when she opened the box, her negativity melting away as she lifted the pink, bladed helmet out. 'My old battle armor..' She though, 'I'd forgotten it was here.' Though it had been almost two decades since then, the memories of her in her suit meeting and ended up on her first date with Goku, which may have technically been them fighting but she believed it still counted, came flooding back.

She took out more of the armor's pieces, finding both that it was still there and, to her surprise, finding that it might actually still fit do to how the material holding the armor together stretched out to allow for growth. 'I guess when they said it would last a lifetime, they weren't kidding.' Chichi thought with a chuckle as she put it all back in the box. Those days were behind her now she thought, and she had to focus. She put the box down and went back to looking for the summer clothes.

Or at least she genuinely attempted to, but the temptation was too great, and after only a few more minutes of holding out, she grabbed the box of her old armor and hurried to try it on. She blushed ever so slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror, loving that it still fit, though finding it slightly embarrassing how tight it was on her now, even more embarrassing to think that she'd run around wearing it as a kid.

The armor was strong sure, but she now realized it was essentially a metal bikini. One with a built in incineration laser and boomerang bone cutter sure, but a bikini nonetheless. On occasion she wondered if it had been her running around in this back then that had attracted Goku to her, but she dismissed the thought. He didn't have a sexual bone in his body. At least, not before she met him.

Chichi squirmed a little, more aware of how tightly the armor now hugged her tits and dug against her pussy as her thoughts went back to her and Goku's wedding night. He hadn't understood remotely what to do at first, even when his body reacted to arousal. She'd had to convince him it was a type of special training, and once he got the motions down...

Chichi's legs rubbed together slightly as she remembered how it had felt. He'd been a machine. His muscles, his force.. She bit her lip, hand moving down her chest slowly, working its way down until it was between her legs, gently pressing against her crotch as the memories of how intense she'd cum that night with her husband filled her senses...

"Heh.. I shouldn't get so worked up," She said aloud to herself, withdrawing her hand and not noticing her spiky haired husband coming in through the window behind her, "If he found out I was masturbating thinking of that, I'd be so embarrassed." "What's masturbating?" Goku asked quizzically, not having heard the word before, "Can you eat it?" He asked, as he did with any word he didn't recognize.

Chichi nearly jumped directly out of her skin, blood rushing to her face with embarrassment at the realization she'd not only been caught saying what she'd said, but also wearing her retroactively skimpy armor. It took Chichi's brain a few extra seconds to register that it had been Goku who'd caught her though, and in the meantime her body reacted on instinct, turning around and pressing her helmet to fire its laser as she screamed, "Pervert!"

"Wait Chichi no!" Goku shouted, none of which prevented the blast from hitting him and smashing him against the wall. Thankfully, with his current level of power and durability it only gave him a painful bump on the head instead of vaporizing him instantly like it would have when he was a kid. "OWowouch!" Goku yelped, rubbing his head as Chichi hurried over, "Goku! I'm so sorry, you startled me, I-I wasn't thinking!"

"But what were you doing?" Goku asked, wincing from the pain, "If you'd wanted some privacy you could have just told me." Chichi hurried over to where the blast had knocked her husband, kneeling over to see the bump it had left. "I'm so sorry," She said again when she saw it, "It must have hurt a lot. I'll go get a med kid to help it feel better."

Before she could move though, her attention was caught by the stiffness pressing against her chest. The angle she was leaning over Goku at had caused her breasts to press against his crotch without her noticing, which made her blush again, deeper when she heard Goku's response to it, "Sorry Chichi, even with all my training, it still happens on its own sometimes. I think.. I need more training." He said, groaning now from the softness against his covered bulge rather than the pain in his head.

Chichi grinned at this, her fingers curling over the edge of his pants and beginning to move them down, "Don't worry my love, I'll help you train. These muscles need the hands of an expert to reach their full potential~" She purred as she began to free his stiff rod. "Really? Thanks Chichi," Goku said appreciatively, "Roshi never taught me anything about using this." "Must have been too young." Chichi said with a chuckle at his obliviousness.

She licked her lips as she fully freed his cock, practically drooling at the sight of it. Ten inches in length, four in girth, and hard as a rock. It was a bitch breaker of a cock, and stroking it almost felt like she was playing with a crowbar. She hoped Gohan would inherit this trait from him, as it would help make his future wife an extremely lucky lady when they were married.

"Looks delicious~" Chichi purred as her face moved closer to the solid rod in her hands. She tilted her head up and took it into her mouth, moaning with Goku as she did. After they'd married, they'd only really had sex for the sake of having children, and never really done any foreplay until now. Chichi was surprised to find herself getting thrills from sucking on his rod as he moaned in pleasure from the feeling, "Your mouth is so wet and warm Chichi~" Goku groaned, shocked that Chichi's mouth could cause so much pleasure.

Chichi groaned around his cock, inhaling his scent. He smelled, and in fact tasted, of sweat from his training which he'd likely been at all day. Normally when he smelled like this she told him to shower, refusing to cook anything until he smelled properly. But now.. now every time she smelled it she grew more aroused, the heat between her legs growing every moment her tongue was against his shaft.

Chichi felt his member throbbing in her mouth and forced herself down more, taking his entire length into her throat and sucking hard as her hand worked over his throbbing balls as well. Goku grunted, shuddering from the sensation as he came, pumping hot, thick globs of seed down Chichi's throat. Chichi swallowed them easily, more on instinct now than anything.

"That.. was.. great.. training.." Goku panted, as Chichi's tongue worked on the excess cum on his rod, "But.. it feels even harder now then when we started." He said, and indeed his member was just as solid, if not more so, than it had been. Chichi grinned at this, "Then let's move on to the second part of the training." She said, moving forward so Goku's member was pushed between her D-cup breasts, "This can only be done by a women with tits like mine~" She explained as she began to move them along Goku's cock.

"That feels good~" Goku groaned. "It's only getting started~" Chichi purred, moving her hands to press her breasts around his shaft harder, stroking faster as Goku moaned from their softness around his cock. "This is great~" He moaned, reflexively thrusting up between Chichi's breasts as she kept going. Goku tensed as he felt the pressure building up from the pleasure, "I-I think.."

He couldn't quite manage to warn Chichi before he came, unloading hard. The ropes of thick cum splattered over Chichi's face and dripped down, covering her tits as well. Goku would have been sure Chichi would be mad about something like this, but she was grinning happily as she licked the seed from the corner of her mouth. "I'm glad you liked that~" Chichi purred as she moved over, turning around and adjusting the lower half of her armor to free her pussy, "Now let's try something else~" She said as she moved her hips back, her wet, warm slit rubbing against his cock.

"I remember this," Goku said, "From our wedding night. What was it called?" He wondered. Chichi giggled as she rubbed herself harder against him, "It's my pussy Goku. Since you're still hard, we can keep training with it~" She said as she lowered her hips, both of them moaning as his rod was pushed into her. Chichi was still very tight from a lack of activity over the years, making Goku moan as he remembered suddenly how good it had felt the first time.

"It'll feel better the more you move~" Chichi advised, "You can use my pussy all you want Goku, it's all yours~" "Really?" Goku asked eagerly. At Chichi's confirmation, he pushed forward, turning their reverse riding into a doggy style as he slammed his entire massive length into her in a single hard thrust, making Chichi feel instantly a practical use for his constant body training.

Chichi cried out in pleasure, breathing heavily as Goku sawed his cock powerfully into her pussy, his hands moving to her hips for a better grip, and beginning to move over her soft, round ass. "I don't know why," Goku grunted as he slammed into Chichi, "But seeing you like this makes me even more excited then before." He said, his hands gently squeezing her rump.

"That's good~" Chichi moaned, barely able to support herself from the fucking, "I'm excited doing this to. Please, do it harder~" "But won't it hurt you?" Goku wondered. "I'll be fine Goku, I can take it, just give it to me~" Chichi instructed. Goku complied, picking up the pace and pumping even harder into his wife, bringing out even louder cries of pleasure as she felt his cock press against her womb.

Chichi felt she might faint, from the pleasure, the intensity, from the very idea of her getting fucked while wearing the shamefully skimpy armor. It was all too much, and it was glorious. Goku's member stretched her pussy as he railed her harder against the floor, grunting as he felt himself getting close again, following the primal urge to be as deep inside of her as possible when he came, and happily unloading hard into her, causing her to scream in pleasure in unison with him.

He pulled out slowly, his seed leaking from Chichi's hole as she rolled over onto her back. "Sorry Chichi.. it just felt so good.." Goku panted. "Don't.. worry.." Chichi replied, "It felt.. wonderful~ but my pussy is completely full now. For the last part of our training, we'll have to change holes~" Goku was rather confused by this, and Chichi began to instruct him to position her.

Following what she said, Goku picked Chichi up, holding her up above his cock, her legs held up so high they were practically behind her head as Goku's tip rubbed against her asshole. Just the thought of taking the massive thing inside of her was driving her wild, and she told Goku to give it to her. Goku pulled Chichi down as he thrust up, penetrating her ass roughly.

The slickness on his cock from their previous rounds, and the sheer force he was thrusting with, let him bury a good few inches into Chichi's ass with just the first movement, which alone pushed her into another climax do to her current sensitivity. "So good~" They both moaned, Chichi following the statement in an almost pleading tone, "Please Goku, fuck me like this every day~"

Goku moaned, moving his hips to push harder into Chichi, causing her to bounce on his cock, "I can probably add this to my daily training routine, then we can do it every single day!" Chichi moaned in delight. "Oh yes Goku~ I'll cook anything you want every day so long as you keep going~" That was the most Goku needed to hear to keep going and pick up the pace again, ramming harder and deeper into Chichi's formerly virgin anus, stretching it forcefully with his cock.

Chichi screamed out as Goku hilted himself inside of her ass, cumming hard from the sensation. Her entire body tensed up from the orgasm, her walls squeezing around Goku's cock even tighter. Goku grit his teeth, using his strength to continue hammering in and out of her ass for a few more moments, extending Chichi's orgasm several seconds longer until he came as well, flooding her other hole with his hot cum as well.

They both dropped like rocks afterwards, panting for breath. Goku recovered first, naturally, though Chichi seemed on the borderline of ahego from the fun. "That was intense," Goku said, "But the more I train at it, the stronger I'll be. Remember you promised to cook whatever I want every day." "I will~" Chichi purred, "You'll need your energy to train with me every day~"

* * *

 **(Random out of nowhere bonus scene)**

 **Three days before the Cell Tournament**

Chichi was bent against the wall of her house, dress hiked up to keep her ass on display for the creature behind her. She grit her teeth as she felt the thick, solid rod penetrate her. Cell grunted in pleasure as he forced his cock balls deep into her, not caring if the force of it hurt the human woman who'd offered herself to him, as it was her own fault for doing so.

"R-remember our deal," Chichi groaned, "I let you do this, and you promise not to hurt my son in your tournament." Cell nodded, "As a truly perfect being, I give you my word. Now hold still, I intend to see how deep I can get~" He moaned as he forced himself in even harder, causing Chichi to cry out in pain, eyes watering from it. She had to know on some level that Cell was lying to her, but she'd had to at least try.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'll be honest with you readers, I've begun to feel slightly odd doing this type of fic. It feels ever so slightly likely I'm trying to rip off something else's popularity, even when I'm doing it for the obscure comics. I mean, it was a story like this that started my time on FF, so maybe I'm just being paranoid and letting the flames get to me. What do you think? Should I keep doing these now and then, or pack it in with comic to fic adaptations? If the former, which ones would you like to see in the future? And what did you think of this one in particular? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
